RWBY: Heart of the Storm
by FallenSymphony963
Summary: Rewrite of RWBY: Viper's Glare. To seek answers and purpose, a young man enters a life of danger and mystery. Carrying the legacy of his family name, Mercer Knight will carve out his name into the annals of Remnant's history. His will be a life of love, loss, and intrigue. Will he be a Hero? Or a Villain? None can really say... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Heart of the Storm**

 **OK... here we are. The revamp story of RWBY: Viper's Glare. To those of you who came over from that, I hope this time will be a much better ride. To those of you who are new, welcome, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Normally authors would say a lot before beginning their stories. But I won't this time, lets just get right on in to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth and the late & great Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 1: Let the Wheels of Fate Begin to Turn**

Professor Ozpin was a man of many things. A leader, a fighter, a teacher, and a friend. Of all these title's he held only one above the rest

Ozpin was a man who valued his friendships, treasured them and was determined to keep them. It was because of these friendships that he held the position he did today, as Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that saw the birth of many great Huntsmen and Huntresses. He even had the pleasure of befriending those that had studied in these halls.

Some of which -but not limited too- were quite famous as teams, such as one of the most outstanding, Team STRQ. Thinking of the old team brought a smile tot he Headmaster's face as he sat in his chair in his office, overlooking all of Beacon with his favorite mug in hand. STRQ had been a particularly unique team, all of its members having known each other in some shape or form before coming to Beacon.

He would credit part of their success to these early ties they had, allowing them to operate as a four man unit with such skill that no other in their generation could compare, not even himself with his long time partner Glynda Goodwitch -a formidable Huntress on her own. He remembered fighting along side them with his team, and secretly marveling at the lethality STRQ was.

But what was even more exciting to Ozpin, was the two offspring of three of the remaining members of STRQ that would be arriving at his school in a few hours.

Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, half sisters and daughters to Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose, three of the four members of STRQ with the last being their uncle Qrow Branwen, Raven's brother.

The two would be very promising student's, both because of their parents and their own power. Both the girl's would be find additions to Beacon's history of powerful fighter's it produced. He had personally met the youngest, Ruby, and invited her to his school after seeing the little Rose in action. He must say, Qrow out did himself with training the girl.

Though he wasn't looking forward to all the rose petal's left behind by her Semblance. So much cleaning...

Of course, there are other's with just as much potential talent. Ozpin took a sip from his mug, off in the distance he could make out the shapes of the airships heading for the school, the newest batch of first years on board, Ruby and Yang on one of them.

The others he was thinking about came from rich or famous backgrounds themselves. One name that stood out to him was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, singer, and second child to the decades old family. It intrigued him to see that the young woman would be attending his school, much less become a huntress when she could have any other job in the world with her talent and prestige. At the rate she was going, Weiss would be following the footsteps of her older sister...

Next was someone born into a family much older then the Schnee's. One Jaune Arc of the Arc family. The Arc's were well known throughout all the kingdoms for producing Huntsmen and Huntresses worthy of Hero status. The last famous Arc being Jaune's grandfather, a man held as a Hero for is actions during the Great War. Having an Arc attend Beacon would be interesting to say the least, but there was something about Jaune's paper's that weren't quite right...

After the Arc was a name widely known in Mistral, a young woman who has never known defeat and well on her way to becoming her own legend in the pages of Remnant's History; Pyrrha Nikos. A young redhead woman who was already an exceptional Huntress in training, having won every battle she has entered and blowing away ever record in Mistral's tournaments. He found it curious as to why she would choose Beacon over any other school in Mistral to continue her training as a Huntress, and was most certainly looking forward to her attendance.

He idly thought of what kind of team Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby and Yang would make...

And to finish off these lists of these promising Huntsmen and Huntresses was the child of two people Ozpin had personally grown up along side with. A boy -a man really- very similar, yet extremely different than the others he had listed. The son of two of his closest friends that had helped put an end to one of the more recent wars that had taken place a little over twenty years ago.

Mercer Knight.

The fame Mercer's parents had gained was on par -if not greater- with team STRQ's, a fame Ozpin had the honor of sharing with them, along with Glynda, being of the same team as the two. So it was no surprise that the majority of Remnant was through into a frenzied state upon the news of their deaths

Ozpin had spent months, years, searching for his bestfriends' children, feeling more then obligated to protect them. Glynda had been devastated by the news of her teammates' death, and the news of their children disappearing had her almost quit her job as a teacher to go looking for them.

It wasn't until ten years later that Ozpin found them, or rather, Mercer himself, all these years later, contacted the Headmaster himself.

Since then, Ozpin had been awaiting the day Mercer would come to his school.

It was a shame his sister wouldn't be however...

"Ozpin." The man looked back, turning his chair to the side slightly to see who had called his name. Standing near the elevator that brought people up to his office was a blonde haired woman, her golden locks done up in a bun and a strand curled at the side of her face, vivid green eyes staring at him from behind glasses. This was his partner an the second surviving member of their old team.

"The students will be arriving soon, you should get ready." Glynda Goodwitch, his vice-headmistress and remaining friend, said making Ozpin sigh silently.

He didn't even have a speech prepared this year!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow..." Ruby Rose awed as she pressed her face against the window of the airship she and many others were riding on, staring at the buildings below in wonder as they neared Beacon Academy. Next to her was a buxom blonde, her arms crossed over her chest and grinning at the red and black themed girl in amusement. Her long, wild golden-blonde locks flowing down to her lower back and her lilac eyes twinkling at the sight of her excited sister.

This was Yang Xiao Long, older sister to Ruby Rose and first -and only- born to Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long.

The two had just had a moment, a perfect one Yang would call it and were currently relaxing in the peace it had created. Yang was feeling proud of herself, for being able to ease her sister's worries about being accepted at Beacon. You see, Ruby was two years younger then everyone else that were going to Beacon with them, the age limit being seventeen. Ruby was understandably worried about being popular, and people thinking she's the bee's knees for getting in so early. Her sister didn't like being in the spotlight much.

Which Yang found funny since Ruby wanted to be a Huntress.

Looking at Ruby now, Yang relaxed. She had nothing to worry about anymore -sure she'd still worry over the little things when it came to Ruby, but what big sister wouldn't?- as she knew Ruby would be fine, with or without her. She felt proud about her little sister attending Beacon younger than most, since it meant she was skilled enough to kick some serious ass, as Yang liked to put it.

She had such an awesome little sister~!

So wrapped up in her thoughts of going to school with her sister, Yang did not notice a blonde haired male dressed in armor and a hoodie stumble over to them, hunched over clutching his stomach as he held his mouth with his remaining hand, his skin a light shade of green. It was only when the boy bumped into her did the young woman notice him, and his dilemma. She quickly stepped aside, her actions gaining the attention of Ruby as she watched the blonde haired boy stagger his way- groaning all the while to the nearest trashcan on the ship.

The direction that the boy had stumbled in however made Ruby notice another -Yang completely missing him as she watched her fellow blonde with mild disgust and pity- young man leaning against a wall, a pair of earbuds stuck into his ears, blocking out the sounds of the world with whatever he wanted. His eyes opened up upon feeling the presence of another near him, dark green eyes locking onto the blonde teen's form as he leaned over a trashcan. The other boy regarded his sickened fellow male only for a moment before looking away.

And in that instant, his eyes met Ruby's.

It surprised her, in that moment. Even in the seconds she had observed him, the taller human -he looked human, and she didn't see any cool animal parts on him- appeared so calm and at peace, but looking into his eyes, she saw... herself. Or at least how she felt at the time. The look in his eyes told her he felt as uncertain of his place on the ship as she did, like he felt like he didn't belong, just like her.

He wanted to be somewhere else, but at the same time, he wanted to be at Beacon.

Just like her...

Ruby took notice at the way his eyes flickered for a second, letting her know he acknowledged she was there, staring at him -and if she was right, was thinking the same about her. It brought a smile to her face. She liked people like that, it meant she had a possible chance at becoming his friend. it was how she made friends with all those other kids back at Signal.

"Ew Ruby! You got puke on your shoe!" Any further thoughts about the potential friend were forgotten by Yang's exclamation. Looking down at her black and red lined boot Ruby saw a smug of tan-green colored substance sliding off of the tip of her footwear.

"AH! Get it off, get it off!" She began chanting in disgust as she shook her foot, Yang began to scoot away from her sister, telling her to get away so she didn't get any on her.

Neither noticed those same green eyes that Ruby had seen staring at them, dancing with amusement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh... I hate flying."

"Whatever you say... Vomit boy."

"I keep telling you that Motion Sickness a legitimate sickness!"

"I never said it wasn't..."

Jaune Arc glared at the vaguely smirking teen walking next to him, his earbuds still in his ears and music playing whatever he was listening too. After landing on one of the many platforms for Airships at Beacon -who built a school near a cliff, by the way?!- Jaune had all but hugged the ground, bowed and kissed it, promising he'd never ride on one of those cursed machines again. His actions got him some strange -yet amused- looks from his fellow first years, but one had stopped to make sure he was alright.

The other male -Mercer, as he had introduced himself- had offered a hand of help, which Jaune graciously took. He vaguely remembered bumping into the other male while stumbling his way to a trashbin to release all the contents of his stomach that did not agree with being in the air.

He knew he shouldn't have eaten his sister's cake before he left...

The only beef he had with Mercer was that the green eyed teen had taken to calling him Vomit Boy instead of his name!

Pushing his irritation aside, Jaune took a moment to actually take in Mercer's appearance, his clothes certainly weren't as plain as his own. Starting from his feet Mercer wore Black combat boots fitted with steel toed plates, Obsidian pants with straps wrapped around the thighs to prevent unnecessary loose clothing, and a sleeveless black leather torso piece shaped to Mercer's body and muscles, lined along the muscles with sliver outlines and a metal plate situated on the collar.

To finish off his look was a belt wrapped around his waist with what Jaune assumed was pouches full of ammunition, along with a few pouches on the back of the belt. On his right hip, connected to the rest of the belt and part of his thigh was very long holster which housed a rather massive gun. Jaune wasn't even close to being a weapon expert, but he knew a revolver when he saw one, the six chambers gave it away. And if the blond was to guess... the whole gun seemed to be between fifteen and seventeen inches long.

The blonde looked down at his hoodie and armor.

 _"_ _... My clothes are better."_ The Arc thought, thinking back to what his mother said about them. Simple was the best kind of fashion, she said.

"...Dust! Fire, water, air!" Jaune suddenly looked up, broken from his thoughts at the sound of shouting. In their walking the two boys had stumbled across a scene of two girls, one with long, flowing snow-white hair and a face that made Jaune blush and another with a red cape behind them, flinching back as the princess looking girl shook a red bottle of powered dust in front of the other girls face. Jaune of course didn't notice the cap was loose, and letting some dust out and agitating the other girls nose. he was to transfixed on the beauty of the Princess.

Mercer however, did.

Weiss Schnee would not know for many years what possessed her to ignore the danger that was in her hand, a loose caped Dust bottle, and shake it in front of a fifteen year old girl who looked about ready to sneeze her brains out. Maybe it was the stress she felt from the recent talk with her father, or perhaps the thought of someone so young being at Beacon when she shouldn't be, maybe it was both. But she would have been however, very thankful for the mysterious stranger in black appearing to stop the accident from happening...

Keywords being "would have been".

The unknown young man had been Mercer, having dashed forward and grabbed the bottle out of Weiss's hand so she would no longer shake it, and used his remaining hand to pinch the red caped girls nose, forcing her to keep the brewing sneeze within her. Everything stopped for a moment, Weiss's anger was forgotten, Jaune was still mesmerized by her, Ruby Rose's face was scrunched up cutely, and Mercer Knight was tense.

When Ruby's face softened, Mercer had let her nose go.

Weiss wished he hadn't.

"AH-CHOO!"

 _"_ _Goddamnit..."_

And a crater was formed!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ehehe... sorry." Ruby Rose apologized as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, a guilty -yet amused- look on her face. To her right Mercer's face was covered in the black smoke that had come from the explosion she had created. Ruby had no idea that a sneeze could set dust off! It gave her a few ideas for pranks she could pull on Yang for abandoning her like she did...

Jaune watched in no small amount of amusement as Mercer opened his mouth to speak, only for the same black smog that cover his face to puff out of his mouth and his face to contort into one of mild disgust at the taste it left. Ruby obviously found it funny to as she giggled at the sight, gaining her an annoyed glare from the tall male.

"It's not funny." Mercer said.

"I thought it was." Ruby grinned.

"So who are you anyway?" Jaune quickly asked before the two could start bickering again. After the explosions, the Snow Angel he had seen started to belittle Ruby again, calling her a "klutz" and "dunce". When Mercer had tried to talk to the Snow Angel he was cut off by another beauty he had dubbed the "Silent Angel" because of how quietly she had walked from behind him and towards the others. He briefly wondered if this was a school for supermodels or something. "And who was that other girl?" He asked, this time more to himself then the others.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby proudly introduced herself with a smile, a smile she put on whenever meeting someone new. She found it best to just be as polite as possible when meeting people she did not know, of course that had failed with that crabby princess back there, or "Heiress", as the mysterious girl had called Weiss. "And I don't know... it was nice of her to step in and help though." She said, remembering the things the ninja girl said to Weiss. It was funny~

Jaune hummed, catching Ruby's attention. "Wait, aren't you the guy who threw-up on the plane?" She asked, a small snort leaving her throat as she finally realized where she recognized the blonde. Jaune gave her a glaring look, but unfortunately for him Mercer decided to speak up.

"His name is Vomit Boy," That had set Ruby off into another fit of laughter, much to Jaune's annoyance.

"My name is Jaune Arc!"

"Hehe, no it's not," Ruby grinned at the Arc, getting another irritable glare.

Jaune scowled angrily before pushing it aside. "Whatever... where are we anyway?" He asked, anything top change the subject from his "New Name". He sorely hoped that it didn't last for very long. He wouldn't be able to deal with four years of being called Vomit Boy...

Looking around Ruby noted that they might of been in a side courtyard of the school, it was sorta like the ones she and her friends would hang out in during lunch time back at Signal, only Beacon's was much bigger, an better looking. "I don't know really... do you?" She looked at Mercer who still had his earbuds in and was wiping the smog off his face with a rag he had gotten from... somewhere. His green eyes looked around for a bit before looking back at the two staring at them.

"No idea."

Red and Yellow lowered their heads in defeat.

They were lost.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Where is she...?"_ Yang Xiao Long thought anxiously as she looked around the sea of first years that surrounded her, looking for that deep red cloak her sister loved wearing so much. The elder sister had yet to make any sightings of Ruby in the Auditorium, and was growing more worried with each minute that she did not show. _"Maybe I should have stayed with her after all, I hope she isn't too mad at me..."_ She had ran off and left her sister alone in the hopes she would make friends with some of the other incoming students. But now Yang was beginning to get worried, the blonde had seen no sign of Ruby and the welcome speech was going to start any moment. What if she got lost... or somebody had attacked Ruby! There'd be hell if that happened...

No one touches Yang's precious baby sister and walks away without their head going up their own ass!

At that moment the buxom brawler got the relieve she wanted. The familiar red cloak Ruby always wore came into view, along with the rest of the younger girl. As Yang moved to motion for her sister's attention, the blonde took the moment to see the two young men flanking her little sister.

The first was a blonde boy in a black hoodie and white armor. He looked... nice. On the scrawny side, must be a nice guy if Ruby was with him. Didn't look like much of a fighter though...

But the second guy caught her attention. His height made him very distinguishable compared to her sister and the male blonde, as he had a good foot more on Ruby. Pitch black hair pushed back in a wild fashion and fair skin, very similar to her own. Unlike the blonde boy, this dark haired one seemed more attuned to combat, very much so...

Yang was a fighter, first and foremost. It was in her blood and molded into her soul. So that's why the golden beauty could easily see the young man with dark green eyes was just like her. The way he was standing, the ever so slight edge in his poster indicating he was prepared to act at a moment's notice, how his relaxed eyes would sharpen for the briefest second when another person passed him. Yang was often thought to be very aloof, not paying attention to the little things.

Those people are wrong.

She was very observant, especially in matters concerning her sister or potential fighters. That young man was clearly a cut above all the other incoming students she had seen so far. Having been scoping out everyone she could see, Yang had seen many different people since she got here.

But him... he would be worth keeping an eye on.

"Ruby! Over here!" Yang called out, deciding to save her thoughts on the green eyed man and focus on her sister. "I saved you a spot!"

Yang watched as Ruby turned to the two young men she had come in with before heading towards her. The blonde boy stayed in place while the other seemed to have his attention caught by something off to the side and he started in that direction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"O-Oh, that's my sister!" Ruby said excitedly upon seeing her sister wave her over. She turned to Jaune, stopping momentarily when she saw that Mercer was no longer next to him and looked around. It appeared that the green eyed young man had disappeared. She frowned before turning to Jaune again. "I'll talk to ya later, alright?" She said, already moving away from the blonde boy and towards her blonde sister. Jaune moved to say something, but Ruby was already gone.

"Great..." The only Arc male muttered as his shoulders slumped. "now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asked himself, moving into the sea of students. He never noticed a redheaded young woman with brilliant green eyes staring at him as he walked past, having heard him.

"So sis, have fun?" Yang asked with a teasing grin as she jabbed her finger towards her fellow blonde. Ruby gave a mild glare/pout and crossed her arms over her budding chest.

"Ugh, I wish!" Ruby huffed making yang quirk an eyebrow. "After you left me I got into an argument with this crabby Princess who was yelling at me! It was only thanks to Jaune and Mercer that I was saved... sorta. I still exploded." Ruby muttered making Yang grimace.

"Wow, meltdown already?" Yang half joked half asked. She didn't things would get that bad by leaving her sister to explore on her own. Though she did meet two good looking guys. _"Even if one is a little lanky..."_ She thought, almost sighing. Didn't her sister see the opportunity she had? _"I bet if they were walking weapons she would be all over them."_ Yang mentally smirked, if there was one thing that could get Ruby going, it was her fascination with weapons.

It was almost unhealthy really.

"No! I literally exploded by sneezing into a cloud of Dust!" Ruby ranted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "How does that even happen? I thought Dust needed Aura to-"

"YOU!"

Ruby jumped into the arms of her big sister, a frightened look on her face. "Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried, clinging to Yang. The blonde could only stare blankly at the newcomer, dressed in a icy blue, white and red color scheme in high-heeled boots and a tiara on her head.

"You're lucky we, or that guy, weren't blown off the side of the cliff," the alabaster colored girl snided to the younger of the siblings.

"Oh my god you really exploded..." Yang muttered at the realization. This was going to be a fun conversation, she could already tell.

Elsewhere, Mercer stood next to a wall, a bit away from the mass crowd of students, near an exit. His eyes focused on the blonde woman who was stepping up to the microphone on the stage, her emerald eyes meeting his own for the briefest instant. He swore he saw a smile flash across her face.

The blonde woman tapped the microphone to get the attention of all the young people in the auditorium. It was then she stepped aside and allowed another person to step up. A man with gray hair and tinted spectacles, garbed in a green scarf and a black suit, a cane resting in his hand. Everyone immediately knew who he was.

Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, professional Huntsmen and the one who would help mold them into warriors.

"I'll... keep this brief.." the man began, adjusting his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge -to better your craft and acquire new skills," his wise eyes scanned over the crowd, gauging his soon-to-be students. "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose –direction," Ozpin turned his head to the young man he had wanted to see more than anything, Mercer. _"He looks so much like his mother... but those eyes. Those sharp eyes... just like his father..."_ the cane user mused, inwardly joyous to see the young man. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far," Looking upon Mercer once more, it was almost as though Ozpin could see the ethereal figures of a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and a man shrouded in a cloak, intelligent eyes peering out from the hood's overcast, standing on both sides of Mercer. Though they may be gone, the Headmaster knew they'd both be proud of their son. "It's up to you to take that first step."

With that, Ozpin stepped away from the microphone, his next destination already set in his mind. At this time, Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins," her serious tone echoed through the ears of the teenagers. "Be ready... you are dismissed." Her own words now spoken, she too stepped away and walked to join her employer/teammate.

It was time they finally spoke to the one they had waited so long to see.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His slightly glowing eyes darted around the others he came to Beacon with as he watched them file out into the hall and onto the ballroom. Mercer easily caught sight of Ruby again, her red cloak made her stand out among all the others. Funny... his father wore a red cloak too, only he had his hood up most of the time. The young man closed his own eyes, recalling the ever planning, yet tired sunset orange eyes of his parent. He missed him... his mother too. But that was part of the reason he was here. Mercer would get the answers he wanted... that he and his sister **deserved**. And he would continue their legacy as well, to be a Huntsmen. So much had gone into his training and preparation, the dark haired may not have had formal training like the majority of his peers, but he had something that worked well for him...

His father's notes, experiment documents, all his materials.

His mother's journals on combat and videos of training exercises.

And most of all... the supporting voice of his wonderful twin and loyal roommate. Those two girls drove him the most, and Mercer would not let them down.

 _"I know you can do it Mercer! The others at Beacon will be shocked at how good you are. Even if they're not here, Mama and Dad are proud of you, just like I am. So go kick ass Brother!_

 _"Y-Yes Mercer... we both know you'll do amazing. I have absolute faith in my savior."_

A warm and confident grin wormed its way up onto Mercer's face. _"Will do Argent, Priscilla... will do,"_ he said to himself, opening his eyes to see the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress of Beacon were now standing in front of him. Mercer pushed himself of the wall to stand at his full height, which was a few inches shorter than the blonde woman now in front of him.

"Pleasant thought?" Ozpin questioned, raising the coffee mug he had with him to his lips and sipping at it. While the men shared words, the sole female adjusted her glasses and continued to look on at Mercer, taken in the details of his person.

His face was bold and stoic, much like his father's was. But the lime green eyed sorceress could see more of his mother in him. High bridge of his nose, valiant eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, and a hard cut mouth. Mercer was like a gender-switched version of her old friend, with some male handsomeness adding on to it. His obsidian long hair was pushed back in a rough fashion. Bit of a bad boy look... Glynda would have laughed a little if were anyone other than Mercer. Dark green eyes, swimming with both power and determination, with just the slightest hint of apprehension. _"Even he is nervous about being here..."_ Most were, Mercer apparently wasn't a exception. Now, the tattoos caught her off guard. Criss-crossing archaic green art spread along his arms up around his neck. It was beautiful... and it glowed faintly like his eyes. Dust... Mercer infused some form of Dust into his body.

A old style, one very little used anymore. A respect for the old ways, Glynda could forgive the tattoos for that reason.

"Something like that..." Mercer respond. His gaze changed to a more... relaxed one. His look was now one of total calmness. "Ozpin, Beacon's Headmaster, and Glynda Goodwitch... you two are my godparents." Mercer's raspy and roguish voice lightened when he said that word. It was as if he was begging it to be true.

The young man received his answer when Ozpin nodded and Glynda let out a small, but fully sincere smile. Mercer's shoulders lowered as if he had a great weight lifted off him. "Its nice to see you both again... its been far too long."

The gray haired man let out a smirk of his own. "Indeed it has, considering the last time I saw you and your sister was at your father's..." He trailed off, silence reigning in at the return of that morbid memory...

The funeral of Mercer and Argent's father.

Burying both parents... something no child should ever have to do.

After that, the two children seemingly vanished. Couldn't be found at all. A plan by their parents, have a family home in a place no one but them and the children could find. Genius, but it meant Ozpin nor Glynda could look after the children.

Deciding to change the subject, the blonde woman finally joined the conversation. "How has Argent been?" she asked, a slight plead in her voice. The well-being of her goddaughter meant so much to her, she needed to know how she was fairing.

"She's... doing well. Argent is strong willed, I personally don't think there's anything that can dampen her mood. And our house guest has always been a great help," the teen answered. Just thinking about his twin and friend always made his spirit feel great. He looked after his sister for so many years with no help, until he had found Priscilla, now Argent could sustain herself with help from Priscilla and he was here, living up to his family's name. "Also... I met someone coming to the auditorium..." Muscular arms came up and crossed against his chest, the two Huntsmen giving him a inquiring look. "Another Rose... but she is much younger than everyone else," Mercer's cutting look bore into the Headmaster. "You wouldn't have anything to do with her being here, would you?"

Another drag was taken from the coffee before Ozpin answered. "I did indeed. Talent and potential... she has a great deal of it. Just like you Mercer."

Mercer gave a hum in response, his head shifting to the exit before returning to his godparents. "I should join the others in the ballroom. With the initiation tomorrow, I expect I'll need the rest," A nod was given by the two in return.

Ozpin, who had at some point finished all his coffee, moved the empty mug to his cane hand and walked up to Mercer. His free hand came up and secured a strong, supporting grip on the young man's shoulder. "You assume correct Mister Knight. Be prepared to give it your all tomorrow, though... I doubt you'll have any trouble passing the initiation." He pulled away, giving Mercer a fatherly smile before turning to leave. "Welcome to Beacon... you'll make your parents proud.

As the Headmaster made his leave, pride swelled inside Mercer, knowing that he was going to prove that statement correct. When turned back to his godmother, the teen was caught off guard when she was right in front of him, pulling his slightly shorter frame into a embrace. Her arms held him tightly, conveying the years of worry she had held for him were being washed away, now replaced by love. A maternal love, something Mercer hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes closed and strong arms wrapped around her lithe frame, showing his own feelings back to the blonde woman who had once doted over him and his sister like they were her own flesh and blood.

"I'm so glad you're OK..." Glynda's normally strong and empowered voice was replaced by one that showed her emotions perfectly for being able to see Mercer again. It was shaky and soft, but filled with so much love and adoration for the young man. _"He's become so strong... you'd both be proud of him."_ She had to fight back the tears that were threatening to flow from her lime green eyes. The professor pulled away from the hug, and then ran her hand along Mercer's cheek, smiling at him the whole time. "Good luck," and with her final words, Glynda Goodwitch turned and left out the same exit as her colleague.

Mercer stayed in place for a few minutes, reigning in his emotions. His tattoos and eyes pulsed a vivid dark green before they returned to their normal slight glow. Turning on his heel, the young man finally made his way out of the auditorium.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blake Belladonna could feel the cat ears under her bow twitch at the sound of the buxom blonde's angry tone clash against the shrill bitching of the Schnee Heiress, both fighting over the mundane reasons for the explosion caused by the little redhead earlier today. It wasn't like it was a complicated matter...

Redhead tripped, Heiress begins to bitch while shaking a bottle of Dust with a unsecured lid, dark haired guy comes out of nowhere and stops the Heiress when the redhead is about to sneeze, then the redhead does nearly blowing up the guy.

End of story.

By now most of the other incoming students had settled down to sleep, so the secret Faunus was caught of guard when a new set of footsteps entered the ballroom. Her feline amber colored eyes moved away from the arguing girls to find that the footsteps were coming from the man who the little redhead girl had (inadvertently) exploded. The other three girls quickly too had their attention drawn to the young man, who's intended path seemed to be crossing from where they were grouped.

Gone was the boots, pants, and accessories that made up his lower half, now replaced with a loose pair of green track pants and no shoes. The black leather torso piece was also gone, showing off a lean frame with hard cut muscles chiseled in. Obviously the man had worked hard to be that fit, as well as the pain he'd been through.

The large, brutal X-shaped scar running on his left side displayed that.

"Mercer, hi," the young red themed girl, Ruby, Blake believed her name was, said meekly to the now named Mercer.

Mercer stopped and nodded to the girl, before looking at each of the four, as if trying to read them.

The Schnee, Weiss, kept her scowl from earlier, seemingly indifferent to the man's presence.

Yang, the blonde, responded to his gaze with a saucy smirk. Her lilac eyes trailing up and down Mercer's form, to which she nodded in approval to.

Ruby curiously looked upon his tattoos, which where intricate and archaic, but did nothing to denounce their attraction.

And finally, Blake herself was caught looking upon his eyes. Sharp, slightly indifferent, calculating eyes that stirred up memories in the dark haired young woman. She had seen similar eyes on a adult man she had known many years ago. She held that man in the highest of regards, and missed him dearly. This Mercer's eyes and that man's were the exact same, only the man from the past had beautiful sunset-orange eyes instead of vivd dark green...

Mercer's eyes returned to Ruby once again. "Goodnight," the teen's voice rang out, cutting through the silence. His statement was clearly meant for them all, but looked at Ruby because he actually knew her. He then continued on his path before stopping a fair ten feet away from the four girls, allowing them to see that his tattoos spread along his shoulder blades as well, not just his arms and neck. What happened next surely caught them all off guard. The young man turned his gaze up to the balcony above, before all his body art shined brilliantly and gust of wind picked up around his legs. Mercer bent them slightly, then he jumped.

The wind carried him swiftly into the air and straight over the balcony's railing. The burst of wind had spooked the sleeping teens near him, who raised their heads momentarily before returning to the realm of dreams. Mercer himself walked over to the nearest pillar, placing the pillow he had been carrying against it before moving down to sit up next to it. His eyes closed and the ever-present glow from his tattoos died down, signaling that the young man had drifted off to sleep.

"Dust huh..." Blake heard the Schnee mutter. The white haired girl adopted a thinking pose before returning to her sleeping bag. Clearly she had lost interest in the argument earlier.

Yang let out a appreciative hum. "Nice bod... for a glowstick," the buxom brawler let out a chuckle at her obvious joke.

"Yaaaaaannnnngggg..." Ruby whined, clearly not impressed by her sister's antics. "Let's just go to bed." The silver eyed young girl turned to Blake and muttered a short apology before dragging her older sister way.

If the Faunus girl heard Ruby, she chose not to acknowledge her. Because Blake's eyes were still trained on Mercer. For you see, due to the angle she sat at, she was able to see Mercer mouth something silently before the little show he put on commenced. _"Enter the Void... what in the world does that mean?"_ she asked herself. Deciding not to dwell on it, Blake picked up the candles she had been using to help her read and blew them out, snuffing the last bit of light in the ballroom. She needed the rest, as did everyone else. Tomorrow was a historic day for them all, the beginning of their lives so to say.

And that was none the more true for the four girls who were just together, and the solitary male who had passed them by.

Fate was a fickle thing, bringing them all together. The question now...

How would Remnant shift under the will of four young women... and the living legacy of the Goddess and the Reaper?

 **END**

 **Well I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed that. It was a bitch writing it... but I feel good about it.**

 **Firstly I should have mentioned this at the top. But this will be a obvious AU to canon RWBY. The changes will make themselves known in time. But more importantly, this'll also have a prequel to it.**

 **Though I'm not writing it.**

 **My good friend and fellow fanfic writer who I trust above all others,** RandomKitsune **, is writing the prequel to this fic. I know his ideas and I love what he's planning. I'll be sure to keep everyone posted on it as it pulls together. Also just keep an eye on** RandomKitsune **as well, read his fics too, he's damn good at writing.**

 **Now I'm sure there was a lot of questions raised after reading this first chapter, and all I'll say is that everything will be answered in time. If you really want to discuss some things, feel free to PM, I enjoy talking to my readers.**

 **Until then, pleas read, review, and of course PM. For now, goodbye to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: Heart of the Storm**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything else that is placed in this story other than original aspects and such. All properties are owned by their respective possessors and creators**

 **Chapter 2: A Path Begins**

 _It did not rain that day. There was no great shower of water from the sky like in the books whenever the world lost a great and beloved hero. There was only a gray, cloudy sky and a chilly when that made her shiver. But she did not hug herself for warmth, her arms remained at her side and her head lowered as she stared at the obsidian casket with a broken angel wing symbol on the hatch as it was lowered into the ground, signalling that someone was falling asleep for the final time._

 _Blake Belladonna sniffled and forced down a sob as burning tears ran down her eyes as she watched her mentor, idol and father figure be lowered into the ground and dirt shoveled into his grave. She shakily tried to keep her head held high out of respect for the man, but found her emotions stronger than her will. Around her in this gray world, others cried, some openly, some silently, but all for someone they looked up to, for someone they considered a friend, or respected._

 _A great many people gathered to morn the lose of a great huntsmen, even people who didn't know the man personally showed up to pay their respects. Blake didn't look at any of them, her puffy red eyes gazing longingly at the sunset colored Angel Wing carved into the casket before it was covered by dirt. She flinched when he was covered._

 _He was gone, he was really... gone._

 _How was this possible? He was supposed to be the strongest man alive, the smarts and best Huntsmen to ever grace Remnant! Yet his body was being buried before it was his time. Someone had taken him from her, from the world, and she didn't know who. She would have felt afraid, knowing that there was someone out there who could kill her father figure if she weren't to sadden by losing him._

 _She glanced up, her dull eyes swimming with pain and sorrow no seven year old child should ever feel. Across from her stood a woman in a snow white cloak, shedding her own tears more openly then the blonde haired man who was holding her in his arms. Another women was placing a comforting hand on the cloaked ones shoulder, her emerald eyes moist with their own tears, as the white cloaked woman held a small bundle in her arms. In front of them was a little blonde haired girl, the same color as the mans with pig tails. Their daughter perhaps._

 _She two had been staring at the casket the same way Blake had, and looked up. Little Blake almost gasped when she saw the same emotions she felt reflected in the blondes lilac eyes. That girl knew the man being buried as well as she did, and was hurt just as much as she was by losing him. The two stared at each other, a message that only they could understand being sent between them before both looked back at the now buried casket, a mound of dirt filling the hole that was dug._

 _People moved, placing flowers they had brought with them on the tombstone that was placed at the head of the grave, the mans image embedded in it along with his man. They also placed flowers on the grave right next to it. It was his wife, another great loss to Remnant who had been killed a few years before. Blake had met her, and had been sadden by her death as much as her idol's. Natasha Knight had been such a wonderful woman, and mother._

 _Natasha could have even been her mother, had she lived..._

 _Blake had no one to cling to at this funeral, not like she had Natasha's. Her idol was the one going into the ground for good this time, so she had come alone. She had hoped to see her idol's son and daughter would be at the funeral, and was confused and worried when she could not see the faces of her idols and Natasha's children among the many people there, or at the front of the group with her. Blake was alone again, and it hurt. It hurt so, so much. It was like her heart was being torn from her chest and crushed right in front of her._

 _"H-Hey..." A voice made little Blake almost jump. She glanced up and to her right, and was surprised to see the blonde girl from earlier now standing next to her, her hand grasping her own. Blake reflexively held it tighter, finding it to be a source of comfort. She hadn't heard or seen the blonde move, but was happy that she was next to her._

 _"H-Hi..." Blake responded quietly, almost letting out a sob as she spoke._

 _"W-What's your n-name?" The blonde asked, joining Blake as she went back to staring at the two graves in front of them. She had already placed her flowers and didn't want to disturb her parents, she she made her way over to the crying child she had seen earlier. She didn't know who this cat eared girl was, but she was in pain as much as she was. "D-Did you know my Uncle?"_

 _"B-Blake, Blake Be-Belladonna." Blake answered, a little surprised to find that the girl leaning next to her was the niece of the man she looked up to. He had spoken about them whenever he visited her, and she had hoped to meet them one day like she had his children. It was sad that her wish finally came true early at the cost of his life. She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the blonde girl. "I-I did... h-he was like a father to m-me... what about y-you, what's your n-name?" A quiet sob choked her up, and the blonde held her hand tighter._

 _"M-My name is Yang... Yang Xi..."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blake's eyes opened quickly, the internal clock she had set rousing her from her slumber at the earliest hour of morning the day after arriving at Beacon. The sun was barely coming into the ballroom now. She should be thinking about whatever kind of initiation the mysterious Headmaster had planned for her and the others, but she couldn't. Perhaps it was her nerves getting to her, a faint, soft voice suggested.

With an annoyed huff the Cat Faunus pushed herself up from the smooth wooden floor of the ballroom with a quiet grace that came from years of practice. Her hand shot up to the sash of her yukata as it slipped, quickly holding it to her form and keeping the one piece nightwear from falling open. Dark gold eyes narrowed, she must have been turning in her sleep again.

Quickly tying the sash back into place and making sure it was secure, the ebony haired girl glanced around the room, finding that no one else was awake. Perfect. Without so much as a sound Blake gathered her things, picking up the book she had been reading last night and the candle she had been using as light before making her way to one of the exits of the ballroom that would take her to the schools bathing rooms, intent to get ready for the day without others in her way.

It wasn't that she didn't like them or anything, she just wanted to avoid getting caught up in the crowd of students that would soon arise from their sleep.

Arriving at her destination, Blake moved to one of the many showering stalls, taking in the details of the bathing room as she sat her things on a counter outside her chosen stall. It had a simple design of white and blue, tiles lining the walls and floor. The showering stall doors each had the Beacon Academy symbol engraved into the glass with red paint. Sinks lined columns in the middle of the room and a large bathing pool in the back part of the room. It was certainly one of the nicest bathing rooms Blake had ever scene, and she made a mental note to send a letter back to the Silver Paw about possibly upgrading theirs.

Disrobing herself, Blake folded her black and grey yukata and bow and placed them on the counter next to her book before opening the sliding glass door of a bathing stall and stepping inside, finding it as nice as the room it was in. Quickly turning the knob to the shower own Blake shivered as she was hit by a small blast of cold water that quickly turned warm as she twisted the silver gear.

A content purr rumbled softly in her throat as the now warm water splashed against her pale skin. Droplets of water running down the valley of her breasts and over her face as she closed her eyes and basked in the water. It was just enough for even a Cat Faunas such as herself to enjoy. She opened her eyes and reached for the bar of soap supplied by the school, wrapping her slender fingers around the slippery bar and began to wash her skin and let her mind wander.

She thought about the school, Beacon. It never really hit her until now that she was finally attending the same school her beloved Mentor had learned at when he was her age. After so many years of waiting, of training, she could finally begin the next step in the journey of learning to be like the man she viewed as a Father. The man who had taught her when no one else would and made her feel love like no other.

Blake felt a tightening in her chest; thinking of him still hurt to this day. Though the pain dulled, it still felt like someone was ripping at her heart, trying to pull it from her chest. But she would not let it deter her from thinking of the fond times she had with her father in all but blood. No, she would feel happy, happy knowing she could finally start putting his teaching to a greater, better use.

She would become Hunter, just like him.

A defender of Peace and Justice. Someone who fought for the weak and shielded them against all evil in the world.

Washing the soap from her body, Blake grabbed a shampoo bottle, her hair now wet enough to be washed. Popping the cap open and squeezing the pinkish substance within the bottle into her hand, she sat the bottle down and rubbed her hands together and combed them through her long hair and against her extra ears, thinking still.

Would he be proud of her? Of all she had done since his passing? A part of her said yes, knowing this to be truth. He had always been proud of her, he made it clear on multiple occasions. Yet there was a small part of her that made her question herself. There was no way of knowing if he would still be proud of her to this day now that he was gone. She forced those thoughts away as they took on a voice of someone she hated, telling herself it was just him trying to get to her again.

She would make her Mentor proud, every action she made and would make would be guided by the lessons he imparted to her long ago.

Blake Belladonna would keep her promise.

Rubbing her fluffy cat ears clean of any remaining shampoo along with the rest of her hair with the help of the water, Blake turned the knob the opposite direction again, cutting the flow and letting the rest of it drip from her body. She stepped out, grabbing one of the towels she had spotted on her way in and began to dry herself, mind still wondering.

Promises... that was another reason she came to Beacon rather then stay and help her organization. She had so many promises to keep to people she could barely remember. She believed at times it was these promises alone that let her even remember faint details of the people she made them too.

Like that girl from so long ago, with deep lilac eyes that spoke of the same sadness she felt in the past, her golden hair as brilliant as the sun itself. All Blake could remember of her were those features and that she had been her first friend.

It was the same girl she had dreamed about that very morning, her memory slipping through for the briefest of moments in her rest. It frustrated Blake to no end; she had been so close to remembering that girls name only to wake up and it slip away. It was always so close, the fingertips of her name brushing against the edge of Blake's mind. That memory had been the first and last she had of the girl, unable to find her after the funeral. Since then she had spent years looking for her, hoping to reunite with the one person who understood her pain.

Just has she had been looking for the children of her Mentor.

She knew nothing about them, what they looked like, what their names were, or where they lived. She had come close once, when her Mentor had been alive. He had said he would take her to meet them at his home, saying she would get along splendidly with his son and she and his daughter would be the best of friends.

He had died the day he was supposed to show her them.

Blake had never felt so alone then. Waiting at their usual meeting place under a cherry blossom tree for her father figure to come and take her away. She had waited until nightfall, but he never showed.

After getting through the grieving of her lose, Blake was determined to find her Mentor's son and daughter. At first she felt it was her duty, to ensure that they were safe. She could only imagine how scared and devastated they were to hear that their father was dead. When they did not show up, Blake feared something had happened to them and set out to look for them after the funeral.

Blake idly realized that was the reason she had forgotten the blonde haired girls name, she had been so devoted to her search she had blocked everything else from her mind.

After years of searching and meeting dead end after dead end, Blake refused to give up on them. She knew with all her heart and soul that they were still out there somewhere. If they were even half as great as their father, then they would have found a way to survive. It was her hope that coming to Beacon she would finally find them. After all, they would want to follow in their parents footsteps and become great Hunters would they not? It was sound reasoning in Blake's mind, if a bit childish.

Placing the towel back on the railing she had taken it from Blake moved back to her things, grabbed her folded clothes and slipped them on piece by piece, mentally sighing as her eyes dulled. Even if it was childish to hope for such a miracle such as that, she would continue to hope. She had not lost it in this world, and she would not lose it in them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"This is gonna be so awesome!"_ Ruby Rose thought as she happily grabbed her beloved Crescent Rose from the locker she had placed it in the night before. A noticeable peppy smile adorned her face as she hugged the weapon to her chest, a warm comfort spreading over her. She always felt at peace whenever she held her scythe, it made her feel like she could take on the world and win!

"You're excited today," Ruby turned at the voice, finding it to be her elder half sister, Yang. Yang was already dressed in her usual attire, her gauntlets in standby mode on her wrists, looking like harmless accessories. Yang grinned at her little sister. "Ready to get started?" She asked, getting a nod in return.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped, briefly holding out her weapon with a grin of her own. "From here on out, there will be no more weird talking and getting to know people, I can finally let my baby do the talking for me~" Yang watched in amusement as her sister cuddled her weapon as if it was a real child. At times she felt Ruby was a little to attached to her weapon.

She hoped it was just an attachment though, and not... something else.

 _"_ _Nah, Ruby's to innocent for that,"_ Yang pushed those thoughts away, her baby sister was way into the idea of being a hero to even consider something like that. "Me too, it's been a while since I've had a good challenge." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister.

"That's all you ever think about, fighting!" The little redhead accused, pointing a dramatic finger at her sister. Yang took a step back in mock shock, complete with a gasp.

"That's not true! I think about you too!"

"You think about fighting me!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

The sisters stopped and burst into a fit of giggles at their own antics. They both enjoyed little moments like these. Ruby did it because she found it fun, and made her closer to her sister, Yang did it for those reasons as well, and to relax her sister. Despite her cheery mood, Yang could tell her little sister was still a bit nervous about being at Beacon.

"You two are having fun." A new voice interrupted the two making them look towards its source.

"Blake!" Ruby said with a smile, surprised to see the ebony haired girl standing just a few feet away. Yang was just as surprised, she didn't think last night left the best of impressions on the girl from the way she acted last night.

"Hello Yang, Ruby," Blake smiled slightly at the two, ignoring the way Ruby whispered 'She remembered our names.' "I see you two are ready for the day." She pointed out.

"Uh, yeah..." Yang muttered out, something tickling the back of her mind now that she got a good look at Blake. She had the same feeling last night, but now it was stronger, as if shouting at her. What was this strange feeling trying to tell her? "You seem ready too, Blake." She pushed the thought aside, observing Blake's attire. It was similar to her own; tight and very distracting for male opponents.

And females too, they always got so jealous of her figure.

"I got up early, so I've been ready for a while." Blake answered with a slight smile.

"And early riser eh?" Yang grinned, stretching her arms into the air. "I like my beauty sleep."

"Not very beautiful when you snore..." Ruby snarked under her breath. Many a time had Ruby woken up last night to her sister's noise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ruby through a smile to her sister who was giving her a look that said 'I better have heard you wrong'. Blake watched on, amusement dancing behind her eyes, she had clearly caught what was said. "I-I'll just be going... this way! Bye!" In a red blur Ruby disappeared, leaving to long haired young women by themselves.

"... You're getting her for that aren't you?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Elsewhere Ruby reappeared in another section of the locker room, hugging one of the lockers and frantically looking around. Upon seeing her sister not around she released a breath of relief. _"That was a close one..."_ The little redhead muttered as she detached herself from the container. She thought she had been sneaky with her remark, but as always Yang had somehow heard her.

Ruby was sure it was some kind of big sister thing!

"Huh?" The sound of a locker being opened draw the young Rose's attention to her left to see a familiar face reaching into his locker and grabbing something. Ruby perked up and moved to say something, but lowered her hand and lost her smile when she saw what was pulled out of said locker. _"Wait... isn't that-!?"_

 _"_ _Today's the day, Mother, Father..."_ The cold metal that his father's gun was made of soothed Mercer's nerves as he palmed the weapon, closing the locker door as he stared down at the obsidian colored weapon, a clear line running along the side's of its long barrel to a hollow circle around the handle, a pair of broken angel wings in the middle of the circle. _"Give me strength..."_ His eyes softened, drawing on his memories from long ago.

How he wished his parent's were here to watch him, how he wished his sister was here with him to battle along side him. He tightened the grip on his father's weapon. No, he would not brood over it, he would make them proud; his mother, father, sister, he'd honor each of them today!

"It's an exact replica!" Mercer blinked as he suddenly found another's hand on his father's weapon, followed by a light gust of window blowing against him and a figure settle next to him. Following the hand's arm he found a familiar red and black sleeve covering the limb. Following it even further confirmed his assumption as to who had dared touched his father's weapon.

Had it been anyone other then Ruby Rose, he would have put them on the ground and shouted at them for doing such a thing.

Ruby awed over the design of the hand-cannon in Mercer's hands, tracing a dainty finger along its curves, taking in every little detail all the way down to way the wing emblem was carved into the grip. "It's length is exactly ten-inches long and four-inches wide, coated in a shining black and oh! This curve!" Ruby excitedly pointed tot he crescent moon shaped curve hammer spur of the gun as if she made the discovery of the century. "It even has the exact indents of my Uncle's gun! And those wings are his symbol!"

Ruby looked up at Mercer, her eyes shining brightly before she realized who was holding the gun that looked a little to much like her deceased uncle's. _"Wait..."_ She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at Mercer. _"Now that I think about it... could he be...?"_ Ruby was brought back to a thought that had been bugging her yesterday, something that had been on her mind since she bumped into the tall boy.

It was odd, silly even, but for some reason she felt like she had met Mercer before their meeting yesterday, something about him seemed so... familiar. She had noted before how he looked like her dearly departed uncle, Dante Rose, and could possibly be her... she had pushed it off as nothing but a coincidence as his eyes weren't the same color. And her uncle's wife's eyes weren't green either.

Yet, she could not shake off the familiarity she felt around him. Maybe it was his hair? It looked like her second Uncle's... his face? It looked like his too... His... name?

Her cousin's name was Mercer... But he can't be... can he? Her two Cousins had been missing for years, with her parent's having searched all across Remnant to find them until eventually her own mother went missing. Ruby glanced down at the weapon Mercer held; Broken Promise, that was the name of her Uncle's weapon...

Everything matched, the hair, the face, the name, and the fact that he was holding a weapon that belong to her Uncle, a weapon her father said the Headmaster of Beacon had. Everything but his eyes...

She looked back up at him, piercing into his eyes.

Was he...?

For the continued time she looked up at the elder teen, she began to see different emotions fly through the twin seas of striking jade. Joy, recognition, sorrow, longing... so many thing could be seen within his eyes. Ruby opened her mouth to say something again, but found a smooth finger pressed against her lips in return.

Mercer's mouth formed a calm smile, one filled with more emotion than he let on. He raised his other hand that was not pressed against Ruby's and mimicked the action of its counterpart to his own lips. Giving the little red reaper a wink, he slowly moved his hands down and grasped **Broken Word** once again, which he had left in Ruby's hands, before gently pulling the gun away and holstering it on his hip.

Closing his locker, Mercer slowly backed away from the scythe wielder, still keeping his eyes and smile trained on her. Once at a significant distant, he turned and headed for Beacon Cliffs, which he had absentmindedly heard his godmother tell all first-years to report to over the speakers.

Ruby could only stand there as Mercer's form soon disappeared from her sight. She blinked and soon started back towards her sister. Right now she should focus on the initiation; getting into Beacon fully should be her first priority of the day.

But soon... she would know the answer to the mystery of Mercer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She hummed quietly, her voice only the faintest sound overpowered by the light wind. Beacon Cliffs was void of all others save herself and Ozpin. The man himself was preoccupied by gazing out into the Emerald Forest. They did this every year; launching prospective students into the Grimm infested forest to find whatever relics Ozpin placed deep within the dangerous area. Each Huntsmen Academy had its own unique method of bringing in its new students. Beacon's method, since Ozpin came to charge, was to leave it to fate. A very... lax approach, but it had always come out as a success. This year's batch were in for just as much surprise as all the others in the past.

Speaking of this year's promising students... thinking of them brought nostalgia to her mind.

Her lime green eyes peered over each file she flipped through on her scroll, noting how this batch of aspiring warriors held exceptional individuals. There was little doubt that the teams formed from any of the possible combinations would lead to powerful groups of young Huntsmen. All had great potential, but like Ozpin had told them all the day before in his opening speech, lacked direction and purpose. That was her job, along with the other professors, to guide them into becoming the protectors of the world. The Huntress took pride in all the young men women that came through the doors of Beacon as inexperienced children, and left four years later as great fighters against the creatures of darkness. So many faces... all so unique to them.

This year was no different on that matter. Hailing from Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos was truly a diamond hidden amongst coal. A four time champion and top of her class graduate at Sanctum, the young redhead was the epitome of talent and determination. She worked hard, extremely so, pouring a great deal of blood, sweat, and tears into becoming as skilled as she was. The spartan girl was destined to be a powerful warrior, one who could gain glory. Strength, skill, beauty... no wonder she was a mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal... if only it was tastier. Too sweet, for anyone not a child.

Then there was Weiss Schnee. Youngest daughter of the wealthy family and Heiress to the infamous Schnee Dust Company. An icy girl for sure, but one with brilliant mind. Her scores for the entrance exam were perfect, each question answered with complete accuracy and pristine quality. She was highly talent and well trained. The best money could by most likely, but that was besides the point. Judging by her weapon of choice on her information statistics, Weiss was clearly a Dust savant, using the powerful substance mined by her family's company for her preferred method of combat. As long as her attitude was improved, she'd be a splendid addition to Beacon.

Rose. Now that was a name the blonde professor wasn't expecting to see. But when Glynda had first walked into the Vale Police Station's interrogation room, she briefly thought that the girl sitting in the room was Summer Rose. The mother of the young girl was one of the select few that the blonde professor trusted and cared for more than any other. They were like sisters to a extent... she missed the Rose mother dearly, her brother too. Now Ruby was following in her mother's footsteps, armed with one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed (courtesy of the girl's drunkard of a uncle) and a unbreakable determination to be a hero. Glynda still had reservations about Ruby being let in two years, but there was no harm in just watching for now. The redhead had proven she had the skill to be here, so she'd trust Ozpin's judgement.

Sounds of many footsteps drew her attention up out of her memories and to the potential students shuffling towards the Cliff. Looking among them, the sorceress could see the varying emotions on the faces of the young people. Fear, confidence, excitement; many different expressions on many different faces. Though she caught once face she was now always happy to see. Calm and confident, her godson's face was void of the anxiety he wore yesterday. Now, Mercer was prepared and ready for the initiation. Glynda had to steel herself from smiling widely at him. She felt such pride and elation to the Knight, seeing him standing tall and strong before her, fully prepared to continue his family legacy. _"I still wonder about his tattoos..."_ The practice of infusing Dust into one's own body, while powerful, was an archaic and rarely used method anymore. Using Dust in such a way requires a hardened level of discipline and understanding of the element and what represents. Improper handling can lead to disastrous results such as bodily damage... or damage to the Soul. It is Nature's Wrath incarnate in the form of crystals... powers one must respect and treat with caution. The choice of Dust infusion showed Mercer had a impressive level of control and ability over the powerful substance. And to top that off, in a extra show of pride and respect, the young man also carried **Broken Word**. That extremely powerful gun once used by Mercer's own father, a tool of great pain and malice to its wielder's foes. It is the Reaper's gun... it embodies the concept of "execution" itself. And now, it belonged to the Reaper's son, and Mercer would use it well.

Upon the final arrival, Ozpin turned to the multitude of future warriors and looked over them. Each had raw, unrefined potential, as he had stated the day before. This initiaton would do more than just sort them into their teams, but also show the strengths and weaknesses of each individual. Alongside those, it would also determine who would be situated as leader of each time. The mark of a leader was something people believe they understand, but few truly do actually. Recognizing these qualities was something that the Headmaster of Beacon had perfected over his time in the office. Certain traits, mannerisms, attitudes... those were just some things that had to be taken into account when it came to leadership. Some may have trained to lead, have great skill and talent, but that did not mean they were destined to be leaders. Leaders had a certain... something, to them that qualified them for that role. What was it?

Ozpin knows... but he wouldn't tell anyone. That'd spoil the possible life lessons to teach to them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," the silver haired teacher began, his cane behind his back in one hand, his ever-present coffee mug in the other at his front. His posture was rigid and professional, befitting one of his position and power. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest..."

From there, Goodwitch picked up the speech. "Now... I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," In her hands she still carried her Scroll, but her attention and gaze was solely on the young people. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Most of the teens remained unfazed by this revelation. Though there were some that were visibly worried about this news. Ruby Rose was one of those few. "What?! Oh..." she sqeaked out. The red themed girl became antsy as she nerves started to freak out. A thin layer of sweat started forming on her palms and her forehead, her knees quaked slightly trying to prevent her from falling down, and her big silver eyes were wide and darted around, wondering what was going to happen. She was slowly crumbling under this newly mounted pressure.

Almost everyone, even her own sister, was too focused on the two professors to see the little scythe wielder's breakdown. Though Mercer saw it. He could understand Ruby's plight, the dark haired teen was nervous as well. Not as much as she was, but that wasn't the point. Mercer idly mused about how adorable Ruby looked right now. There was no forgetting how she was two years younger than himself and everyone else here, but that wasn't important. Ruby jumped two grades for her talent and skill. From all the stories his Father and Mother had told him about Ozpin, the tattooed warrior knew that the Headmaster was right with his decision. Ruby was meant to be here... and Mercer would let her know that and help her when he could. It was the least he could do after all. Leaning forward a little to see her better, as Jaune had taken a place between him and the red hooded girl, Mercer let out a light whistle to get her attention. Thankfully he didn't have to try a second time, as his vivid green eyes soon locked with her shining silver. Giving her a encouraging smile, Mercer silently mouthed _"relax"_ to her, trying to make her more comfortable. His attempt was a success when a small smile worked its way onto her face and her eyes lit up with determination. Ruby mouthed a thank you to her helping hand and he leaned back up to stand straight. Rolling his neck and loosening his joints, Mercer couldn't help the smile that threatened to split his face. Seems helping her with her anxiety cooled down his own. Guess that's just the charm a Rose has on others.

Ozpin once again picked up on the speech, mentally noting the action he caught Mercer doing. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with," unlike before, all the initiates were steeled now and ready, minus a certain blonde. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby momentarily blanched at this news, but quickly composed herself again. This wasn't the end of the world, she just had to be quick and precise with this matter.

"See, I told you~!" A bubbly ginger girl proclaimed next to the magenta eyed teen next to her.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the Forest. You will met opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die," Ozpin's message brought his eyes to his godson. Mercer had his gaze boring out into the lush land, the calm look he wore gone. In its place was a sharp, hardened glare that only a warrior could produce. His eyes were narrowed and filled with a promised annihilation to anything that impeded his path. His right hand was ghosting over the holster of his revolver. Mercer was ready... they all were.

Jaune gulped. Clearly though... he was not.

"You will be monitored and graded for the remainder of your initiation, but our instructors wil **not** intervene," the Headmaster briefly glanced to Glynda before returning to the rest. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the Cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

There was a pregnant silence before Jaune lifted a hand. "Yeah uh... sir-"

"Good," Ozpin instantly cut him off, causing the the blonde to deflate. "Now take your positions."

One by one the teenage fighters to battle stances on the metal plates they stood on, except for the last two: Jaune and Mercer. The latter of the two looking at the other with crossed arms and a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Uh sir..." Jaune tried once again to get the coffee drinker's attention. "I've got a uh, question."

Soon the teens began to get launched into the air, as the plates they stood on turned out to be catapults, starting with the white colored Weiss Schnee and moving on down the line.

"So this landing... strategy... thing... uh w-what is it? Are you dropping us off or something...?"

"No... you will be falling." Mercer could swear he heard just the faintest trace of amusement in the Headmaster's voice. Nice to know he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

The fop scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I see... did you hand out parachutes for us?"

 _"My god... he's really clueless isn't he? He seriously is! Oh this is fucking priceless~"_ While he kept it bottled up on the outside, Mercer was about to kill over in hysterical laughter on the inside. Jaune really couldn't see what was clearly in front of him. He was that damn dense! The Knight knew at this moment that Jaune would be a **great** source of entertainment for him.

Assuming the blonde survived the initiation.

If he didn't, pity. Mercer kinda liked the guy.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin simply stated.

Yang took the split second she had to look at her baby sister and gave her a wink before donning a pair of aviator sunglasses and getting launched into the sky.

Ruby followed her soon after, but not before smiling at Mercer one last time, then she took to the air.

Jaune looked to his left when he caught the red blur that was Ruby flying out into the Forest. There was no one else... he was next. Turning to his right, his widened blue eyes were met with a smug look he was unfortunately becoming familiar with.

Mercer gave the dork knight a half-hearted salute and a impish grin. "Fly straight and true, O' Paladin of Puke~" At this point he didn't even bother hiding how much pleasure he was experiencing at Jaune's expense.

Jaune opened his mouth, but could form no words as his launch pad flung him out into the Emerald Forest.

The blonde's flight was accompanied by his girly squeals and plenty of limb-flailing.

Mercer could only watch as the Arc quickly became a white speck before vanishing in the distance. He really did hope that Jaune survived, he is a really nice guy. Looking back down, he found his godparents/future professors looking at him. "I'm beginning to think you get some kind of sick enjoyment out of that Ozpin," the dark haired man rhetorically commented.

"Mr. Knight, I have no idea what you are talking about," the man responded, his tone blank. But the slight twinkle in his eyes betrayed what he truly felt.

The remaining teen barked out a laugh before looking down at the launch pad beneath his feet before looking back up at the pair with a harmless smile. "I'll get you back for flinging me into a most likely Grimm-infested forest, you know that right?"

The Headmaster simply smiled. "Enjoy the flight Mercer."

His godson only smirked a little more before getting sent into the Emerald Forest to begin the next chapter of his life.

 **END**

 **Ok... I lost my job and have been struggling heavily. I can barely write and I sometimes don't have the willpower to do it at times. Life is really hard for me and I'm doing the best I can with the options I have. I am very sorry for making you all wait.**

 **Though I'm going to be trying a new writing method that should let me get more done in a shorter amount of time. So with luck there won't be any more long waiting periods.**

 **Honestly it's really late so I don't feel like saying a whole lot more, but I need to address one thing.**

 **A couple of people are concerned about canon events and how some characters act. For that I will state again; this is a slight AU story. For the most part it will follow the events of the series with some minor and major changes sprinkled around in places. That also applies to some characters, they have some alterations to fit the story, be it their personalities being changed a little to them having different backgrounds (After this chapter you'll definetly see those aspects)**

 **Other than that, I don't really have more to say right now. If you have any more questions or such, feel free to PM me. I promise I will get to those as I always try to talk to everyone that does PM.**

 **Oh right, I also have another RWBY story call** Through Crystal Eyes **that you should all look at. It'll be a very different experience than this story, and I'd like support and people to like that one as well. I would really appreciate you all giving it a look.**

 **But that's all for now, the next chapter will cover the entire initiation if I can pull it off. So probably a long chapter.**

 **Until then, see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of the Storm**

 **Chapter 3: Partners, Good or Bad?**

There was a certain serenity about flying down into a lush forest, filled with evil soulless monsters or not. Wind blowing and coursing around his body, Mercer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Clean natural air rushed into his body and flowed through his system. The young man always had a preference to nature over heavily civilization. Probably due to him staying out of the Kingdoms themselves nearly all his life. If anything he was more use to Mistral than Vale, though the villages across Remnant all possessed a charm to them that the Kingdoms couldn't hold a candle to, but there was something about Anima that seemed lighter compared to Sanus's air. Vivid green eyes opened again, scanning over the passing and slowly enclosing Emerald Forest getting closer. Gravity was doing its job and pulled him back down towards the ground. Black hair fluttered about, and Mercer grinned as he prepared for his descent to the woods below. His right hand reached down to the hand-cannon of his father's, drawing the great revolver from it's holster. As it was, the gun wouldn't have a use in preventing its master from becoming a red paste against some random tree.

But there in-lies the glories of the Folding-Frame technology.

Drifting his thumb over a small, nearly invisible switch underneath the hammer of **Broken Word** , the Knight scion flicked it down. With that action the weapon began its change; the mechanics of the gun began to shift up at to a slightly bent vertical angle, the trigger retreated into the handle while the guard remained, the barrel that sat on the lower end broke apart and condensed into the upper half. As that happened the cylinder closed and narrowed itself, keeping the loaded bullets firmly locked in place. With all that done, a sharp, dark grey blade jutted down, bending itself at a curve while the condense mechanisms served as a spine and ended at the shoulder. Now complete, **Broken Word** wore its secondary form; a fourteen inch kukri with little feathers engraved along the lower spine.

Gripping the large blade tightly, Mercer focused his eyes on the rapidly approaching tree line. Upon entering, he instantly found what he wanted, a thick branch about sixteen feet from the forest floor. As he was about to pass that very limb, the teen reared his arm back and swung right as he passed the tree. The force caused the kukri to dig into the limb, and with the help of inertia and the curve of the blade, Mercer was pulled back and rotated around the limb before being tossed backwards. With a graceful flip and balance, he landed on the ground with a solid _thud_ ; his left hand on the ground and his body hunched over. Mercer stayed there, silent, breath held as he listened for anything nearby. His dark viridian eyes darted around to try to find any notion of movement.

Fifteen seconds passed...

Then forty-seven...

Finally after a full minute-and-a-half, he released the breath he held. Rising up, Mercer rolled his shoulders and neck to get out the kinks that sudden jerk caused. He looked around, taking in the small clearing he'd landed in. The young man let out a huff, looking bored. Glancing up, he was able to see a red blur pass overhead, hitting a small bird and causing it to explode.

With clear amusement of seeing the avian execution, Mercer let out a chuckle. "Well then... only thing to do now is move forward," he mused while sticking his left hand in his pants pocket, the other now twirling his weapon around his index finger by the hole in the trigger guard (a habit he had for both the kukri and the revolver) as he walked deeper into the Emerald Forest. A merry tune came to Mercer as he walked, choosing to whistle it casually. Once he passed under the tree that now held a deep ringed cut in one of its branches, the teen in black with green tattoos disappeared into the forest with his mind focused on two things.

Finding a partner, and locating the relics that the Headmaster wanted collected.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lush and quiet, nature was serene. Compared to other parts of the Emerald Forest this one was free, at least for the moment, of a bunch of super-powered teenagers with frankly ridiculous weapons. Nature would certainly approve of the lack of damage hormonal Humans and Faunus can cause with their tools of destruction.

Now if only something could be done about the bastardized abominations known as Grimm.

Which those monsters were not present at least. A few birds chirping in the trees, squirrels skittering around looking for acorns, a overly massive fluffy golden tail moving through the bushes... all normal faculties of nature.

…... OK that last one did not qualify as _normal_.

Sure there existed animals that possessed such poofy extremities, but not any that had a tail that was _clearly_ as big as a young child. The massive brightly colored thing continued to shift along the brush-line, occasionally stopping and flicking briefly before continuing its scuttling. Clearly the owner of the tail meant to try and be stealthy, which clearly was a failed attempt.

How so?

Why due to a passing Ursa spotting the bright gold color and letting out a growl and proceeding to follow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I mean... this way... definitely this way!"

Ruby could only sigh and watch the leaf she dropped slowly fall to the forest floor as the overabundance of white known as her **partner** pace back and forth. And talk to herself.

This girl really seemed to love the sound of her own voice.

How could she have ended up in this situation? This were supposed to be good day, an amazing day! After getting silent encouragement from Mercer, Ruby was going to show everyone that she was ready to be at Beacon! But then the downward spiral began which lead her to now sitting on the ground in the middle of a monster infested forest while the meanest & whitest white girl walked around in circles. First she killed a innocent little birdie on her way down (which was going to haunt her now!). Then she began to panic as soon as she hit the ground and started running. The scarlet colored girl wanted a partner she could work with for the next four years, like her sister, or Jaune who was nice but also awkward like her, or Mercer who she was curious about and just had this "awesome" air about him. But NO! She didn't find any of them! Instead she nearly tackled Weiss Schnee and ended up making eye contact, therefore pairing them as partners. Then she tried to leave... but came back! Minor victory, but still one in her book. Soon she and Weiss started arguing and Ruby thought she'd show the Heiress she was capable of being at Beacon. She didn't take insults like that lying down. Then they ran into Grimm, argued some more, and then everything was on fire!

Then the white haired girl had the nerve to say everything was her fault!. All she has been doing is complain and yell, and Ruby hated it. Weiss was... a-a bunch of bad words! Yeah, bad words! Like the kind Yang used one time when someone scratched her motorcycle and ran away or when their dad got tripped up by Zwei when trying to carry groceries.

Ruby got some nice cash with the swear jar in those moments.

Although now it was her new partner that deserved to be called those things! Maybe at least if she admitted that they were lost thanks to her, Ruby would see her in a slightly better light.

At that moment Weiss stopped and stood over the scythe-mistress. "Alright, it's official, we passed it," she stated in her haughty tone.

OR MAYBE NOT!

Throwing her source of staving of boredom, the leaf, to the ground, Ruby climbed to her feet. Exasperation covered her face as she looked at her new partner. "Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going?" She asked. At this point the younger girl just wanted it to end. Find the darn temple, get the relic, and get back and become a Huntress. But that would never happen if they stayed lost in this dumb forest.

The Heiress responded with a role of her eyes and a light glare. Clearly this... child... didn't understand anything. "Because I know **exactly** where we're going," she scoffed with a flick of her wrist as she walked forward some. Ruby responded by crossing her arms and giving the universal "I don't believe a word you just said" look. Clearly there was nothing but doubt. "We're going... to... the Forest Temple!"

The answer Weiss received from the red cloaked girl was an annoyed groan. The reaper uncrossed her arms and took a step. "Oh stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss barked out, her thinly contained frustration with her companion leaking out more and more.

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ah, here it goes, one of the oldest forms of conflicts in all of history that none have ever figured out a way to prevent... women arguing.

This was going to go... splendidly...

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a... big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby snarled out, her brows creased in anger and a strands of her red-black locks coming undone. She has had enough of this bossy bully who clearly doesn't know what sunlight is!

"Argh... just keep moving," Weiss commanded. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Oh just keep moving, hurry up, _wah wah_..." Ruby bit back by mimicking what she saw Weiss as, a spoiled child who isn't getting their way. Complete with the motion of wiping away fake tears. "...watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?!" She was putting her foot down! Sure she was two years younger, but the Rose girl had done nothing to deserve such treatment!

The white themed turned on her heels, the alabaster locks of her ponytail whipping with great force. Had someone been standing next to her, they may have gotten slapped by the hair. "I'm NOT bossy! Don't say things like that!" She marched over to Ruby, clearly this was a situation that needed to be handled now.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm NOT PERFECT..." Weiss' sapphire eyes burned with something in that moment. A raging, cold flame. Determination. Desire. A **goal** she would reach and a **victory** she would attain. "Not yet... but I'm still better than you." There was noting more to be said, she simply turned once more and moved. Her will would carry her to the Temple, she didn't need to worry about this foolish child.

Her last words stung something fierce inside Ruby. All the anger and annoyance was swept away, and in its place came sadness and realization. People would always look at her age, nothing else. It was a stigmata Ruby would have to carry for the next four years and possibly beyond. A slight misting came to her innocent silver eyes. She didn't like it, she never would. "You don't even know me..."

She really wished that Weiss wasn't her partner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang kept her arms behind her head as she went deeper into the forest, only this time not alone. Next to her was her new partner; the ever calm Blake Belladonna. The dark beauty had shown up and killed a Ursa that Yang was getting ready to... probably rip into dozens of pieces. Literally. It had it coming! All the blonde wanted to do was find her sister in the dense, dangerous forest. After langing herself Yang began to really think about the overall situation. They had all just gotten thrown into a Grimm infest forest, told to find something with the least amounts of clues, and they'd be stuck with a partner in the form of the first person they made eye-contact with. In that order, those things ranged from understandable, to annoying, to downright stupid! It was that last one that really bothered Yang the most. Ruby, as skilled as she is, still remains a very impressionable girl. Sure, she might have told her big sister that she wanted "normal knees" and wouldn't want to stick out more, but in the end that wouldn't be the case. The thing with Ruby, is she always strives to prove others wrong when it comes to her opinions on her. People told her that she couldn't use a giant scythe as a weapon with her small frame? The little red reaper turns around and has the most notable scythe-meister known teach her to use one! Damn those Puppy Eyes of her's, easily got their Uncle Qrow to cave in. Yang knew her sister better than anyone, and she knew that Ruby would blindly try to impress people in order to prove them wrong. That was the problem. Because of that, Ruby could be tricked by someone wanting to take advantage her.

In what ways... Yang could already feel her anger boiling just thinking about it.

So soon after descending into the Emerald Forest, the brawler quickly set out to find the wayward rose. But instead, she found the Two Fugly Bears, and they committed the cardinal sin of **MESSING WITH HER HAIR**! So after thoroughly manhandling the first Ursa in a enraged berserker moment of flying fists and angry screaming, she was ready to deliver the same punishment to it's friend. But instead a swift, precise, and deadly strike from behind felled the Grimm in one blow. The killer of the Ursa was none other than Yang's new partner. Blake really was impressive, the blonde had no problem admitting that. No sound, instant kill... it was almost scary how the amber eyed girl so easily dispatched something that was at least four times the size of the two young women. Even now, walking next to her, Blake made no sound at all with her steps, her lithe body was both relaxed and readily coiled for battle at a moment's notice, and those entrancing eyes remained focus at all times yet still having that aloofness from the morning and night before.

Yang had no doubts, her partner was very good. She had a feeling they'd get along well~

Although... there was this nagging feeling of remembrance when she thought harder on the dark hair and brilliant yellow eyes of the Belladonna girl. Had they... met before...?

"...still worrying about your sister?"

The slightly monotonous voice of Blake brought the blonde out of her thoughts. Liliac met amber as she found her companion had slowed down to match her own pace. Despite seeming to be a more closed individual and antisocial at first, the genuine look of concern shone in her features. Worry for Ruby, worry for Yang, could have been either or both. But what mattered is Blake was invested in getting to know her partner.

Her arms came down from behind her head and locked behind her back at the waist. Yang relaxed some and let her emotions shine. "Yeah... I can't help it ya'know? I know she's more than capable of handling some Grimm in this place. My little sis is good like that, I have absolute faith in her. But that's not it... it's..."

"The others here in the initiation right?" Blake took a stab in the dark with her assumption. It was just a guess, but she assumed that it was the most likely case. Yang nodded. So she was right then. The secret Faunus turned her gaze back to in front of them, letting her minds work. After a moment, she spoke up. "I think... Ruby will be just fine. You said it yourself, you have faith in her." She then turned back to the blonde, who was now focused on her words. "Yeah she's two years younger than us, but that's is proof she can make it through this. We've spent years preparing to get to this point, and the fact that the Headmaster let her in early speaks volumes to what she can do. She's more than ready to handle anyone that tries to mess with her I think."

Momentary silence overtook the normally boisterous brawler, but Yang soon let a shining smile out to her partner. "You're right. Ruby can handle anything. I'd like to see anyone try to get fresh with her when she's got that oversized gardening tool in her grip," the blonde chuckled.

She was answered with a elegant laugh from the ravenette, a small smile gracing Blake's lips. "Its pretty funny that she uses such a massive weapon with her small body," a look of nostalgia entered her visage. She couldn't help but remember. "... Reapers will always carry their tools of death..." Blake trailed off, unaware of what her words just struck in her partner.

Yang was frozen in place. Her eyes wide and glazed over. Those words... she knew them very well and the man who said them even more. The blonde trembled, unable to contain the memories and shock that now rippled through her body. Yang had to know... was this... could it be...

"W-What did you just say...?

Hearing the shakiness of Yang's voice and the ceasing of her footsteps, Blake turned around to show her concern and attention. What she saw was the beautiful blonde, rigid in her posture, her face frozen in disbelief and hope. This change was extreme, not like what she had seen from the brawler. "Yang...?"

"What was that you just said..." she repeated again, the desperation glowing in her lilac eyes. "Please...?"

The ravenette turned completely, facing the other girl. "My mentor used to say that. He was like another father figure to me, I always wanted to be like them. When he talked about a Huntsman's weapon, he would say that; _Reapers will always carry their tools of death-_ "

" _-for they are the Harbingers of End, and the Bringers of the Beginning..._ " Yang cut in, continuing the phrase seamlessly, as if it was ingrained into her very soul. " _... such is the Cycle of Life..._ "

" _Everything in the world Begins and Ends with the Reaper's Work_ "

The last line, finished by both young women in unison, brought their eyes to met fully. All the world around them faded away. All that was left in Yang's eyes was Blake, and all that Blake could see was Yang. A tugging, gnawing feeling crawled in the back of their minds, driving them to try and remember. Their hearts, beating heavily together, called out for the truth. "My Uncle used the same phrase," Yang spoke, her voice quiet, yet more than enough for the Faunus to hear clearly. "To tell me all things come to an end, but always begin again."

Silence. Neither dared to speak. The gears of their memories spinning violently. Slowly... Blake's hand began to reach for her bow.

She didn't know why.

Her body was moving on its own.

Some part of Blake knew the risk of exposing her heritage, but her heart and soul commanded her to do this. Fingers delicately grasped the ribbon, tugging away from the black locks of hair. The bow shrunk and unraveled, settling tightly in Blake's hand. Her two dark, fluffy feline ears twitch at exposure to the air. They folded back some, the girl waiting to see how the blonde would react.

Glancing at the cat ears, Yang looked between them and the eyes of the girl that had them. The golden pools she had seen calm and predatory until now were instead large and hopeful, dashed with a hint of sorrow. They were the eyes of someone Yang met only once for a short time, but she never forgot them. The brawler brought her own hands up in response. Yet not to her scalp. Her fingers gently dug into the curly golden tresses and pulled them apart over her shoulders. Holding them together, the locks of spun gold looked like pigtails, mirroring how she kept it as a little girl.

As they were now, each of the young women did not see the current self of the one across from them. Rather, the sands of time went backwards, showing the little girls that met the day they buried the same man who they cared for deeply.

"Bl-"

The brighter one of the two was unable to fully speak, as a shadowy missile struck her without warning. Trembling arms wrapped around her biceps. Those cute little kitty ears folded down. And those amber eyes misted over with joy, rather than sorrow.

She shook and held tightly tightly to the brown jacket. After so many years, Blake found her friend. She was so happy, if not slightly ashamed. Those years of training and attempting to locate her Mentor's children became an obsession. She traded that one day of getting a instant and deep friendship for over a decade of blood, sweat, and tears to be a skilled warrior. Sure she has had comrades from her organization, but never a true friend like she did with the younger Yang. Even for those few hours, simply how they talked together made the pain of having to bury one they cherished that day more bearable. Though that unfortunately came to an end with both their parents calling them to go home.

Yang just smiled softly. This was somewhat like when she would do whenever Ruby would get upset as a kid. The blonde just wrapped her arms around the Faunus girl in return, to give comfort and acceptance. Big sisters like her are professionals at this after all. "Not such little girls anymore, are we Blake?" the brawler spoke softly, smiling lightly.

Pulling back, she matched the smile on her reunited friend and wiped away the tiny tears she had shed. "Not even close," the young woman in question chuckled. She looked her at her partner up and down in detail for the first time, smiling a little more. "You a whole lot just from a glance," Blake said, breaking from the hug at last, crossing her arms and shifting her hips to rest on the balls of her feet.

The response she got was a chortle of amusement and to sling her arm around the monochrome girl's shoulder. "Don't think you haven't either girl!" Pulling her tighter, Yang's little smile broke into a full blown grin showing all her pearly white teeth. "We'll **both** be turning everyone's heads when we walk around Beacon! You and me, we're fine as hell!" The golden girl's smirk threatened to split her face it seemed.

Blake could only smile more. Her own was bigger than any she had in years. Playfully, she rolled her eyes. "We need to finish this first Yang. Then we can do just that."

"Blakey, I'm sure the two of us will have no problem doing that~"

The looks shared by the two reunited friends said they both absolutely believed that to be true. Their thoughts where the same as well.

Best. Partner. Ever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna... I would've thought they would be the kind of girls who would get along so well. Hmm... seems I was mistaken."

Ozpin was only semi listening to his oldest friend, still watching his own Scroll. There was still one person he wanted to see the most...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trees were so much faster than simply walking. That was his current assumption. Another loud _thwak_ rang of the branch he just jumped off. The kenetic energy combined with the coiled muscles in his legs propelled Mercer to the next tree. From there, he launched himself of the next trunk and to another tree, adding a spin in the distance. A great way to get around faster. The ravenette gave up on just walking through the forest after about twenty minutes. Mercer wasn't worried about tiring out, part of his training he put himself through was specifically to have high stamina. He may not be able to go for an extreme amount of time, but still much longer than the average person and most likely many of his fellow initiates. Though that was not important right now, the Knight had to find a partner and get a relic to get into Beacon. While he was staying as relaxed as possible, Mercer mentally was thinking as much as he could on the current situation. He was most certain he was heading towards the Temple, that was the easy part. The one that was a bit more difficult was the partner situation. By this point, the tattooed teen was sure that nearly all the pairs would be formed. It would take a bit of luck to find a partner at this stage. Oh well, worrying wouldn't get him anywhere, just had to keep going like always. There was little need to fret over it. It reminded him of a motto he once heard... started with an H...

Oh well, he'd remember it at some point.

 _Thwak! Thwak! Thwak!_

Tree to tree, he was covering a good bit of ground in the short time. Admittedly, Mercer couldn't help but feel bored. Nothing. He's come across absolutely nothing yet! No animals, no people, not even the damn Grimm! What the hell man?! The dark warrior wanted SOMETHING to have contact. He was bored and high-strung without having fought yet.

Something needed to show itself so he could fight it!

 **GRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!**

…... ask and you shall receive.

A grin threatened to split his face as he turned towards the direction of the roar. It was clearly that of a Grimm, the way it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and how it grated his ears like nails on a chalkboard did. Despite that, Mercer was excited. His blood was pumping and his muscles tensed up in readiness for the upcoming battle.

Landing on one more branch, his green eyes peered out into a small open field. And their he found them; three Ursa all converging on one spot. Not all the same though as they ranged in sizes. The smallest was about the same size as the average adult Valian Cave Bear; big, but not as big as the other two. The next, the middle one, was about as big as standard two door car. Had a little bit of bone plating on it, giving it a little more protection than the littlest one that had none. Now the last one was the real brute. The biggest, around the size of a eight-seater van, was covered in more bone plating and even some spikes. That one was clearly on the older side and therefore would have a bit more intelligence than the other two. Even so, that wouldn't stop Mercer.

While a sneak attack was possible... he wasn't much feeling the need at the moment. Wanted a full, face to face confrontation. No substitute. Jumping from the tree, he landed with a hard _thud_. The dark clothed man hoped they easily heard that.

And they did.

Turning around, the glowing red eyes of hate in all three of the monsters set themselves on Mercer. Here was a human, that which they were born to destroy. In a display of power to hopefully strike fear into the child of Dust, the largest stood up on it's hind legs and let out a bellowing roar that matched the earlier one.

But Mercer... he just smiled.

"Well... well..." the young man walked around in place, his piercing eyes never straying from the three beasts. "... if it isn't the Three Bears!" Smiling more, he pointed at each of them. "There's Papa Bear," to the largest. "Mama Bear," to the next one. "And of course Baby Bear too~" with the last one he added more insult by mocking a cutesy voice. After that, the green eyed Knight moved his head around as if looking for something. "But I don't see Goldilocks anywhere..." Whether the Ursa understood that he was belittling them by comparing them to a children's bedtime story was irrelevant, as the Grimm just naturally looked pissed.

They growled at him again, and Mercer's smirk got even more snarky. "Oh did she run away...? Eat your porridge? Break your chair? Sleep in your bed?!" By this point he was borderline yelling at the monsters. _"Come on..."_ he thought. Crossing his arms, Mercer finally turned his head away from the Ursa, adding another insult to them. "Maybe if you had just played nice-" He was cut off from saying more as the middle sized Ursa, the aforementioned "Mama Bear" charged at him with its right paw brought down in a diagonal swing. But the reflexes of the human where too great, and Mercer casually ducked down into a squat. His arms came uncrossed and a vicious, full teeth smile broke onto his face and his eyes reflected a promise of death. "That was very rude, I wasn't done **TALKING!** " punctuated with his final word, Mercer sprung up from his position and and used his tightened muscles to deliver a brutal open-palm uppercut to Mama Bear's lower jaw. The strike disoriented the Ursa and caused it to stagger back some. Using that moment, Mercer slithered away out of swiping range of the monster, taking a pose with his hands up and bouncing on his feet, keeping his body loose and ready to deliver maliciously quick blows.

Once it had finished seeing stars, Mama Bear growled out in anger and charged at Mercer, intending to shred him to pieces. The Knight had no intention of that and began to move out of the way of every strike the Ursa sent him. Weaving and dodging graciously as if he was a serpentine body of water. And every time a opening would present itself, Mercer would lash out; a jab like bullet or a brutal kick like a battering ram, all in a matter of seconds as the teen's highly trained muscles coiled with energy and would explode out with ever lash, only to quickly retract and coil again for the next strike. Each blow to its hide caused the Grimm to tire more and more, causing the attacks it released to lose their edge and for Mercer to counter with even more blows; two, three, even four times in a row he would strike the bear with no mercy. Mercer only continued to focus and grin. It was unknown if Grimm had a skeletal structure, but if they did then certainly all the bones in this particular Ursa's torso would have been grounded into dust by the unrelenting blows from its human foe. Finally he was getting to used all this pent-up adrenaline. Pulling out **Broken Word** , it's owner quickly shifted it to the kukri form with a twirl. Spinning it on his finger and getting a reverse grip, Mercer played the executioner. Bending his knees some, the ravenette waited for the right time and pushed himself with a rising kick to the Ursa's jaw. Now in the air, Mercer's arm came back and then crashed down, sending the fourteen inch blade his weapon into the eye of the Grimm. It roared briefly in pain before its head jerk down a little from Mercer's landing. With a brutal and unforgiving tug, the dark warrior ripped his weapon down and out of the Grimm's skull, tearing a large gash through most of it. There was no other stutter, the Ursa simply fell to the forest floor; unmoving, as black particles floated off it and into the air, the body evaporated.

Mama Bear was no more.

In response to the death of it's kin,"Baby Bear" roared out in hate and bellowed at the man. It wasn't as big as the others, and didn't move as fast, but the Ursa was determined to kill. Mercer gave it no real worry, his posture not breaking the slightest. The sounds of metal shifting once again occurs, and Mercer's arm swings up to point the massive gun at the Grimm. With a sound like roaring thunder, Mercer squeezed the trigger and it's high-caliber bullets flew out with blinding speed. One, two, three, and four times the mighty gun went off and shook the forest with the blasting scream of **Broken Word**. All four shots found their target, blowing large holes in the shoulders, back, and finally face of the charging Baby Bear. It tripped over itself and the body skidded along to stop at Mercer's feet. The same black particles coming off it like with the other indicated that it was dead before it even stopped moving.

There was little time to admire his handiwork, as Mercer was soon shaded from the sun's rays by a massive shadow. He took no time to look up, choosing rather to roll to the side before a paw as big as a tire came down and shattered the ground where he once stood. At long last "Papa Bear" had decided to enter the fray and do combat with the Knight scion. Seeing the towering Creature of Grimm only made Mercer's blood pump faster. This what he really wanted, the other two were only a warm-up. Despite the thing's size, this Ursa just proved it could be deceptively fast. For that, Mercer only steadied his breathing, the green of his eyes and the Dust on his arms starting to glow like emerald starlight. Wisps of green energy rolled off and around Mercer's body like mini gale fore winds. As the Ursa moved again to attack, the warrior sprung forth, moving at a speed that only left a fading trail of green light behind. The paw of the Ursa once again hit a empty space, it's movement nothing more than lumbering in comparison to the superhuman speed demonstrated by it's opponent. Turning around to strike once more, Papa Bear only hit the ground again. Mercer having already move to the other side. If one where to walk into the clearing at this very moment, they would see a giant Ursa failing to make contact with Mercer, the teen moving in the blink of an eye. Dashing and jumping around the monster at a speed that made it look like he teleported. Though it was no such case with that.

All the while, Mercer analyzed the Ursa, looking for the best way to take it down. Or the most humiliating. It was interchangeable really. Looking at the hind legs... he got an idea. The next time the Ursa tried to swipe at him, Mercer moved behind it at a good distance. When he felt like he was far enough, he waited. Seeing the human farther away from it, the Ursa took the moment to stare down the green eyed teen before letting out another roar and charging at it's top speed. Mercer, on the other hand, remained still. For this to work, the timing would have to be completely perfect. If not, then he either needs another tactic or end up dead. Soon the massive beast reached him and lunged at him with it's front legs stretched out to catch him.

Just what Mercer wanted.

Using his enhanced super speed, Mercer _slid_ under the Ursa between its back legs. As he passed, Mercer brought his leg up before lashing it out at the knee of the Ursa's left leg. The amplified force behind the kick literally caused the furred leg to cave in backwards and become useless. Adjusting himself, the Knight drew his gun and let loose his fifth round into the right leg of the Grimm, nearly blowing it in two. As to be expected, the sudden loss of both it's hind legs caused the monster to fall to the ground with a harsh thud. But Mercer was far from done. Springing up, the climbed the Ursa's back and grabbed hold of the two longest spines jutting from the creature's back. In a display of great strength, Mercer breaks them off with two loud _**CRACKS**_! Holding them in each of his hands, Mercer comes over the arch of the downed Ursa's back and jumps up, coming down and planting and wicked heel strike to the Ursa's skull. Disoriented, there was nothing it could do but roar in pain as the Knight took it's own spines and drove them through it's front paws and deep into the ground. Now without the back legs and the front pinned to the ground, Papa Bear was completely immobilized.

Stepping off the Grimm's body, Mercer looked down and the defeated monster. Indifferent emerald met with hateful red. The victor was clear, and Mercer pulled his weapon from the holster one final time. Kneeling down, he pressed the barrel of the revolver right between the Ursa's eyes.

"Nighty night."

And with a sixth thunderclap from **Broken Word** , the last Ursa was embraced by death.

With the barrel still smoking, Mercer glanced over the three dissolving corpses of Grimm. Popping the chamber open, the teen emptied his weapon of the empty casings. Pulling out six more from one of the various pouches on his person, he quickly reloaded the gun. The forest was now silent. Nothing could be heard anywhere nearby. Taking a calming breath, Mercer suddenly caught a flash of gold in a bush. Ironically... the same one the three Grimm were heading towards earlier.

 _"Maybe Goldilocks was here after all..."_

Keeping that thought to himself, Mercer turned to the bush and spoke. "It's alright, the Grimm are dead."

No response.

"You can come out now."

Still nothing.

"... it's safe..."

…... nada.

By now, Mercer's eye was twitching in annoyance. "Fine... if that's how you want to play it..." muttering to himself, Mercer hunched over. He remained still for a moment... then pounced! Leaping into the bush, he collided with something smaller than him and let out a high pitched "Eep!" in response.

With that action, sharp emerald green was met with wide electric blue.

Pinned below him, was a feminine, young Faunus (Simply known by the gigantic fluffy golden furred fox tail) with startled blue eyes and pale skin.

Seeing the rather... compromising position they where in, Mercer uttered a quick notion of "Shit" and got off the other person. He moved next to the Fox Faunus and sat with his legs crossed, examining the person. A large golden tail with longer hair the same shade, shining yet scared blue eyes, and a white & gold outfit of a very clear Mistralian origin. The pale, girly face showed that they looked younger than Mercer himself.

He gave out a sheepish laugh and a apologetic grin. "Sorry about that. The heat of battle was still in my blood and I reacted dumbly. I don't usually tackle pretty young girls like yourself out of nowhere."

The Faunus across from him finally spoke, in a light, timid, and young voice. "A-Actually..."

The Knight raised an eyebrow.

"...I-I'm a boy..."

"... huh..."

…... it's a trap!

 **END**

 **Finally... I don't even want to think about how long it took to get this done. Now I only hope it is actually good. After all this time I wouldn't blame anyone if they chose to give up on me. Real life is kicking my ass every day between constant work with my job and a now constant sharp pain in my right knee. It's three in the morning, I gotta go to work in 6 hours, and I'm exhausted.**

 **I would say more. Really would, but my body is not wanting to cooperate with me at all and I must give into it's demands.**

 **I know now that I won't promise any set time frame for uploads. With real life, occasional discouragement, and the ever dreaded curse of writer's block, I can only say the next update from me will be... sometime.**

 **I hate saying that, leaves an awful taste in my mouth. But there's little more I can say.**

 **Until next time, please be sure to read, review, and PM if you wish to.**

 **Enjoy the long awaited chapter... hopefully it's good.**


End file.
